


Endurance

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Humor, Party Interactions, foot in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: Prompto’s always curious. Sometimes it gets in into amusing trouble.





	Endurance

“Don’t they ever break?”

Aranea paused, tucking her spear under her arm and turned to face the young man who’d spoken. Prompto shifted, looking very much like he wanted to take the blurted question back. For better or worse the other men of the group had decided to give their combined attention to this little exchange, making the gunner’s blush darken more than it already had.

“Are we talking about my weapon or my patience?” Aranea quirked a brow at Prompto, lifting the visor of her helmet to get a better look at him.

Scuffing one boot over the grass Prompto ducked his head, one hand creeping up to rub at the back of his neck. He shot her a glance from beneath his lashes. It reminded her of a schoolboy, in all honesty.

“C’mon, you can’t just leave a lady hanging like that.” Gladio chuckled. He clapped a broad hand against a thin shoulder, causing Prompto to sway a little. “You opened your mouth. Might as well stick the whole foot in.”

“I didn’t mean it that way!” Prompto swatted his friend’s hand away, valiantly trying to ignore the way Ignis pushed his glasses back up his nose with an expectant air and the faint smirk the prince was wearing.

“Tell me how you meant it then and we’ll see just how much of your leg needs to bend so it can fit.” Aranea set her weapon on her back and folded her arms, leaning most of her weight on her right foot as she waited.

Prompto sent her a look that flickered between uncomfortable and terrified, glanced down at her shoes and then away with an embarrassed quickness.

“Your shoes.” He said at last, hand dropping back to his side. “Don’t they ever - y’know, break or anything? They’re heels and…” he glanced at them again, something between confused awe and wary distrust crossing his freckled face. “That _can’t_ be comfortable. Not with all the jumping and stuff you do.”

His friends turned their stares towards Aranea’s feet. She could see the consideration on the royal bodyguard’s face, as well as the calculation on the chef’s. Noctis only looked at her feet for a second before shaking his head, shoulders lifting and settling in a bemused shrug.

“He’s got a point.” The royal heir sighed. “You’d think one of Niflheim’s better soldiers would have a taste for practical footwear.”

Aranea smiled, one of her hands sliding towards her hip. “Just like somebody would think a prince could do more than burn water, right?” She laughed at the look that crossed Noctis’s face and brushed aside the dutiful glare that his bespectacled friend. “I wear what I want and what’s comfortable to me and that’s all you boys need to know.”

She gave Prompto a wink, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. “You ever want to see them up close and personal, just let me know. I’m sure I can arrange an audience for you.”

He sputtered, hands raising in flustered self defense and she laughed again as she strode right by him, down the path towards their intended camp site.


End file.
